Future Stories
by Overland Haddock
Summary: These are just previews on future stories and collabs I'll be doing next year.
1. Chapter 1

_**Noah: **_"Today's the day, boys. No turning back."

* * *

_Lies.  
_

**_Emma: _**"Jack? What if they pick me?"

_**Jack: **_"Don't worry. It's your first reaping, they're not gonna pick you."

* * *

_Restriction._

_**Tooth:**_ "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 84th biannual reaping! You all know the rules, only one man and woman from the ages 10-18 are chosen. Now onto the choosing. Emma Frost."

_**Jack: **_"No. Emma! I VOLUNTEER!"

**_Tooth:_ **"What was that?"

_**Jack:** _"I volunteer as replacement tribute."

* * *

_A government built on murder. _

**_Elsa: _**"Thirty-six go in, five come out. This isn't '_reaping_'. It's murder!"

* * *

**_Rapunzel:_ **"Once chosen, there's no going back. That's the rules. Once in the maze, you can't trust anyone."

**_Merida:_ **"Well, we have t' do somethin' to survive!"

* * *

_Not everyone wants to get out.  
_

**_Hiccup: _**"Us or the government."

_**Onyx:** _"Government."

* * *

_Be careful, that the maze doesn't capture you. _

**_Hiccup: _**"What did you get yourself into?"

_**Jack:** _"I didn't do this to get out. I did this to keep my family safe. Something you wouldn't understand."

* * *

_Or cloud your mind._

**_Anna: _**"What's in there? Cannibals?"

_**Eugene:** _"Worse. Us."

* * *

_**Starring:  
**Anna Arendelle_

**_Anna:_**"I joined to find freedom."

* * *

_Elsa Arendelle_

**_Elsa:_** "I wanted to be there for Anna. That's exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

_Toothiana Memoria_

**_Tooth:_** "Either they make it out alive, or our whole society, is _dead_!"

* * *

_Onyx Nightmare_

_**Onyx:** _"Not everyone wants a different life. Better get used to that."

* * *

_Eugene Fitzherbert_

**_Eugene: _**"If I die tomorrow, I know I did it for good."

* * *

_Merida Dun Broch_

**_Merida: _**"This is my life, and I'll decide what t' do wit it!"

* * *

_Noah 'Toothless' Nightingale _

**_Noah:_ **"When you close your eyes, and you think everything's alright. It's not."

* * *

_Rapunzel Corona_

**_Rapunzel: _**"I promise I'll let you live. Just let me go!"

* * *

_Hiccup Haddock_

**_Hiccup: _**"Running is surviving. Everything else is just bullshit luck."

* * *

_Emma Frost_

**_Emma: _**"Jack, I'm scared. What if I don't make it?"

* * *

_Jack Frost_

**_Jack: _**"Don't worry Emma. I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

_Mystery._

_Death._

_Romance._

_All in one. _

**_Hiccup:_ **"What do we do once this is over?"

**_Jack:_ **"Spend the rest of our lives together."

* * *

**MAZE RUNNER**

_ Get ready to run.  
_

_Summer 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I. Am. So. Evil! Ok, maybe not 'too' evil. But evil enough to think of this! This is a story that came to my head as I was looking at pics on Google Images. Anyway. Tell me what you think in reviews. Whether or not I should do this next fall as an October/Halloween fic! ~**_

* * *

_Hiccup Haddock lived a held down life. His dad making the choices for him and him not having a say in any of it._

* * *

**Hiccup: I don't see why I can't make my own choices!  
Stoick: Because every time you even step outside, disaster falls! Now clean yourself up! We meet with Lord and Lady Hofferson in an hour. _*Slams door*_**

* * *

_All his life, he had been told what is expected of him.  
Even when it came to women._

* * *

**Astrid: This is only because of our families agreement with each other. Not because I care about you.  
Hiccup: Good. Because I don't care about you either.  
Astrid: *_Slaps him*_ You dare defile a woman in her father's house?!  
Hiccup: You dare accuse a man of saying what is true?!**

* * *

_All He ever wanted was to make his own choices._

* * *

**Hiccup: What am I supposed to do, Noah?  
Toothless: You should go see Valka. She can help you.  
Hiccup: What could the witch do for me?**

* * *

_Be careful what you wish for._

* * *

**Valka: Welcome.  
Hiccup: I-I was told you could help me...  
Valka: True. I can help you get the life you want. But, all magic comes with a price.  
Hiccup: Name it.**

* * *

_Because everything._

* * *

**Hiccup: A clock? How is a clock going to help me?  
Valka: Every half hour, you are allowed to make a wish. Once done, it immediately comes true. I would wish wisely, however. Once spoken, it cannot be taken back.  
Hiccup: And the '_price_'?  
Valka: I shall collect it when I'm ready.**

* * *

_Is Not._

* * *

**Jack: Is this reality?  
Hiccup: Tis as real as I am. *_Kisses Him_***

* * *

_What you want it._

* * *

**Hiccup: I WISH EVERYTHING WAS BACK TO NORMAL!  
****Jack: HICCUP!**

* * *

_To be..._

* * *

_**Starring:  
**Hiccup Haddock  
_

_Astrid Hofferson_

_Stoick Haddock_

_Valka Haddock_

_Toothless Night Fury_

_Jack Frost._

_**Guest starring:**_

_Elsa Arendelle_  
_Merida Dun Broch_  
_Kristoff Brojerman_  
_Aster Bunnymund_  
_and Emma Overland._

* * *

**_*Grand Father clock dings*  
_Valka: Times up, Hiccup. **

* * *

**When the Clock Strikes 12  
~**

_Be careful for what you wish for ~  
_

_**October 2015**_


	3. Chapter 3

_With every discovery..._

Hiccup: "Hey, look at this."  
Merida: "What is it?"  
Hiccup: "It's a girl."

_There are questions..._

Jack: "Who are you?! Where the hell am I?!"  
Merida: "Who are you, lass?"

_There are answers..._

Jack: "I'm Jack. Jacqueline Frost."  
Hiccup: "Hamish. This is my friend Merida. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

Emma: "Where did she come from?"  
Elsa: "We're trying to figure that out."

_There are blessings..._

Jack: "This view is amazing!"  
Hiccup: "You're amazing."  
Jack: "Oh Hamish..."  
Hiccup &amp; Jack:_** *Kiss***_

_There are curses..._

Anna: "Where's Hamish?"  
Hiccup: "I just wanted you to let me in!"  
Jack: "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Merida: "Jacqueline! What have you done to him, lass?!"

**_*Glass shatters*_**

* * *

_Mystery ~_

Regina: "How did she get here?"  
Emma: "Well, whoever she is, we have to help her."

_Misunderstanding..._

Rapunzel: "Let us help you-"  
Jack: "GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
_***Ice shoots out***_

_Adventure ~_

Hook: "Let's get this bloody show on the road, eh Swan?"

_Romance ~_

Belle: "Do you really love me?"  
Rumple: "Ever since I first saw you."

* * *

_Hiccup  
"I made this mess. I have to fix it." _

_Merida  
"That lass can freeze the town-line, gods know what'll happen t' us."_

_Rapunzel  
"We have to help her, even if that means getting a few scars &amp; bruises."_

_Emma  
"We've seen this before, only, she's younger and stronger." _

_Elsa  
"We can fix this. We can do it again." _

_Anna  
"I'll be right here waiting when you get back."  
_

_Snow  
"Some people just aren't capable of finding true love."_

Prince Charming  
"Here we go again."

_Captain Hook  
"Another round of snow? Great."_

_Belle  
"All that girl needs, is the knowledge that someone loves her."_

_Rumpelstiltskin  
"If Miss Jacqueline succeeds, no more happy-endings. No more StoryBrook."_

_Regina  
"We have to get her out of here, and we have to do it now!" _

_and..._

_Jack  
"This is what happens when you step on thin ice."_

* * *

_**Silent Snow ~**  
_

_Jack: *Giggles*_

_Winter is coming ~_

_December: 2015-January: 2016_


End file.
